


BLIND DATE - GOTHAM

by Marudny_Robot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: All pairing are only implied and one-sided, Babs & Bruce commentary, Because everyone loves Dick (Grayson), Blind Date (TV show) AU, Don't treat this seriously, Gen, Have fun instead, Multi, Parody, Tim using his minions (brothers) to do his work, also featuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: (The TV show AU no-one asked for)Dick Grayson use his own version ofBrucieto participate in Gotham's one of the most popular show "Blind Date - Gotham".…All for charity.





	BLIND DATE - GOTHAM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiaki_Hamano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/gifts).



> To dear Chiaki and everyone who may have heard that I was writing this - sorry it's late.  
> To everyone in general: Have fun reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: Titles of the magazines listed somewhere in the middle of fic don't belong to me and if there is (or will be) in the real life the magazine with one of such title, then it was coincidence. (Seriously, I just came up with random four names)

“Why are we here, again?” Bruce asked Barbara, sitting on his left. She looked at him, surprised at question.

“So I will have the best view, obviously.” she answers, one finger pointing at one of her _O's_ camera, hidden on her lap.

“I meant – in the studio.”

Barbara _looked_ at Bruce. _Really looked_ at him. There were many ways she could answer the question, starting from _'You dragged me here and you don't know?'_ to _'Don't try to_ _run away_ _now.'_

And as amusing as it was to see Bruce squirm and _not act as Brucie_ , when it was expected of him, she decided to go easy on him.

“Relax, B. Just sit here and enjoy the show… well, as much as you can enjoy anything…”

(OK, maybe she couldn't hold back? It was second nature at that point.)

Bruce deadpan stare told her everything she needed to know about her answer.

“Oh! Come on!” she rolled her eyes “Stop brooding now. You agreed to it. You and Dick planned it. You _even planned with your coworkers,_ just so you can be here! Are you having second thoughts _now_?”

Bruce grimaced, before answering her. “About that plan? No… But it was foolish of me, to decide that spending _my free night_ here, would be better than going with Alfred.”

“I'm pretty sure Alfred wouldn't want you on _his_ vacation.”

“Harsh.”

“You need to listen to hard truths more often, B. Now shut up. Show is starting.”

 

True to her world, lights above audience were turned off, while others  illuminated the scene. Music started playing from the speakers and – as on cue – on the left, going down the decorated low stairs, was handsome blond man in his thirties. He was waving  enthusiastically and smiling brightly  at the audience. He  stopped before the m , in the middle of the scene and turned to nearest camera.

“Good Evening Gotham! I'm Dave, your host and this is the Special Episode of BLIND DATE GOTHAM!”

Wild screaming erupted from the audience.

Bruce Wayne – sitting in the front row – used his hands to hide his ears from the onslaught from behind him. He _swear_ _s_ – despite numerous times he was near various blasts, the _real_ reason for his future deafness will be _feminine_ _screams_.

Maybe Barbara was wrong? Maybe he _could spend time with Alfred instead.._

 

“As you may have heard – and considering the amount of work we put in advertising, I surely hope you heard – “ some laughter was heard from the audience “The _reason_ why this episode is special is not only because of _who_ our 'picker' is” he was again interrupted, this time by the screams and whistles, mostly from _female_ part of audience. “Haha! I know! I know! But what is special, is the fact, that money from this episode will go to _Martha Wayne's Charity_. So to everyone, who is watching us from the other side of TV: 'Thank-you! And stay tuned!' And to everyone sitting in the audience: “Thank-you for buying tickets! The money from those, will also go to _Charity_!”

 

Bruce, during the Dave's speech, was whispering to Barbara.

“Do you know where boys went?”

“Tim said he had to go to the toilet. Damian soon followed giving the same excuse. They went when you were talking with Dick in his changing room.”

“Barbara. It was about forty minutes ago. Don't you think it's strange?”

“Bruce. Despite it being _my job_ , I'm not always interested in someone's activities. Especially if it includes _teenage boys_ in _bathroom._ ”

“Aren't you worried, that they might be in some kind of trouble?”

Barbara turned to _look_ at him.

“Bruce.” She paused. “First: I'm not their _mother_. Second: they are _always_ in some kind of _trouble_.”

Bruce grumbled. “You didn't exactly _help_ the situation.”

“I wasn't trying to help. Free night, remember? Besides – you should have more faith in your sons.”

“You sound like my therapist.”

Barbara looked at him shocked. “You have a therapist?!”

“No.” he answered her, completely honest. “But, that would probably be what my therapist would say, if I had one.”

She visibly relaxed, then immediately glared at Bruce. “Has anyone told you, that it's weird for you to joke?”

Bruce smiled.

“Numerous times.”

 

On the scene, Dave went to three chairs, where were sitting this episode's _candidates_. He heard some “ Ooh!” and “Wow!” from the audience (and, _strangely_ , “You got to be shitting me!” from the first row), but he didn't pay them any mind.

He went to the first person and started _the show_.

“Good evening! Slade Wilson, am I right?” Older man, to whom was given the question, only nodded. “Great! Please, Slade, tell us something about yourself! On your aplication-form you said, that you have your own company?”

Slade Wilson uncrossed his arms and relaxed in his chair, before answering. “Yes, you could say that I have my own…company. One-person company. I'm specialist in various  things – including retriving, finding missing persons and/or object – but mostly my talents are used in  _ extermination. _ Sometimes in obtaining various objects – rarely in  _ protection _ , but I'm also proficient in those.”

Dave nodded, smiling all the time.  _ Gotham, _ he thought  snidely .

“So, like a _repair_ and maybe _disinfection company_? You take care of cockroaches and other filth, but also can protect home from those?” he asked. Slade laughed loudly.

“You took it from my mouth! Yes, it's good comparison.” he agreed.

“So, Slade – tell us, what made you try BLIND DATE GOTHAM?”

“My children told me numerous times, that I should find someone. So here I am.”

“Ah! Family man! We don't have those lately. So, Slade – Good luck! And now, let's go to our second candidate: Mr Lucas Trent!” Dave stepped to the men on the right. “Mr Trent – welcome! How about you? Please – tell us, what is Your occupation and what made You choose our show?”

“Thank you, Dave. My job… well, you can say I have similar _talents_ as previous candidate, here. But, I also need to know what is going on in my firm. I'm more of a manager than simple grunt, you see.

Dave nodded. _Wonder, if we will ever air outside of Gotham._ “And why, you decided to participate in our game?”

“To win a date with a _picker_ of tonight's show, of course. Dave – I'm a simple man. I see what I like and I go for it.

“Haha! Thank you for your answers, Mr Trent and Good luck! Now – let's go to our last candidate! Mr…! _Tiger?_ Do I read it right?”

The third candidate only nodded in reply.

“Great! Mr. Tiger – please, tell us about yourself.”

“…”

“Don't worry! Sudden shyness can get everyone! Let me give you some helpful questions. Please – tell us, what is your job?”

The man sighed deeply. “…Whatever I'm told to do.”

“There's no limit to what you can do? Even _physically_?”

Mr Tiger glared at Dave's lame attempt at joke. “…physically aside – I'm just a human. If you ask me about _other_ limits… then no. Not really.”

“…Wow. You must be very dedicated to your job. But, would you be dedicated to your (possible) future date? Would you _ditch_ your job for your maybe _one-true-love?_!”

“…Who says my future date _isn't_ related to _my job?_ ”

There was a moment of silence in the studio, during which you could hear a pin drop. Then – suddenly and without warning – most of the audience started  _screaming_ .

Forget whispers. The talks between people and various shouts of ' _what the he-?!' 'OMG!' and 'Does that mean-?'_ where clearly heard in the back of the studio. Phones where taken out. Social media went crazy. People in front of TV  almost choked at their food and grabbed the nearest phone, because  _ Janet – you won't fucking believe…! _

 

D uring that moment – despite it being a hard thing to do after the statement - Dave quite quickly gathered his wits, ( _ but come on! Such juicy news in HIS SHOW?  _ He should be given a medal for how quick he recovered.)

“Can I have silence, please! Please!” the people gradually shut up to let Dave speak. “Thank you! Now – Mr _Tiger…_ wow. _WOW!_ I hope you are aware what _storm –_ I'm sorry, _hurricane_ – you just started on _social media_. And that Mr Wayne here probably want's to kill you _now.”_

Dave stopped talking for a moment, while cameraman zoomed on _not-so-Brucie-anymore_ face.

“Do you have something to add, Mr Tiger?” asked Dave.

Tiger leaned to the Dave and replied with his own question: “…Did I stutter?”

 

The shouts from the audience were sudden and Dave decided to stop bothering with tuning those down, as he continued _the show_.

“Now! The moment you have been waiting for! The person we promised and you came for to watch our tonight's show!” Shouted Dave as he extravagantly pointed at the special entry – opposite from the three candidates and divided from them by the makeshift wall.

“Let's give warm welcome to our “picker”: Richard Grayson!"

"Hahaha! Thank-you! Thank-you!” Said Dick, waving enthusiastically to the audience, where another – even louder – wave of wild screaming, whistles and declaration of love erupted from.

“Thank-you for that Welcome, but please, Dave - I prefer Dick."

Dave stared silently at his participant, then – with exaggerated move – he looked at the other side of the barrier, at the three candidates sitting in their chairs. He nodded slowly, his face giving the image of deep contemplation, before turning back to Richard. "Then I can happily say, that you have _nothing_ to _worry about_."

 

“So?” Dave asked after the short pause. “Shall we start with the questions?”

Dick didn't look at Bruce and Babs direction.

If he did, there was a chance, that he could see Bruce jaw tightening and his _Brucie_ persona falling down to give place for _Batman_. 

If Dick looked at their direction,  then maybe  he could see  Babs anxiously biting her bottom lip, as she  signaled with her hand at the side of her chair – hidden from three other participants, but very visibly for him –  _'Run! R_ _UN_ _!'_ .

But he never did. So – full of excitement – he answered the _Blind Date_ _show_ host:

“Yes!”

 

~ _About_ _forty minutes_ _earlier~_

 

Tim never liked that idea.

But – _as lately_ – no one seemed to listen to his advice, as he were some kind of _horoscope from_ _Saturday's Daily Planet._

(NO, Kon! Being half alien – nor full alien, _Superman_ – doesn't make you expert on _telling people's future from the STARS._ And, again, _'no,_ _Kon'_ – Tim isn't _still mad_ for that _personal horoscope_ in their _young justice days_ , stop telling people that!)

…But going back to topic.

 

Tim never liked the idea of participating in TV game shows, period. Too many variables and almost none escape routes, without destroying property and/or compromising their identity.

But what can he do, when his _family_ was dead-set on this?

 

Apparently he was the only one to bother to know _who_ would be Dick's potential choice in the game. Can you believe it? _(And B is supposed to be overprotective one – sure_ _Jan_ _, sure…)_

It seemed like no-one understood the _global-scale_ of consequences of Dick going on a date with someone who _isn't Bat-approved_.

(Not mentioning that that list is very short and changes, depending who from the Bats is telling.)

For Tim, it seemed like there was no choice in this matter. He had to save his family (and world)… _again_.

 

Plan was simple. It just needed another person who:

1) doesn't want to see Dick in any kind of danger (Damian)

2) won't question his _strategy_ as long as it seems very logical (Damian)

3) will destroy _everything_ and _everyone_ who stands in their way (Damian)

(Tim was starting to see some merit in having younger siblings.)

 

With plan ready and everything (and everyone) prepared, Tim excused himself to get away from the room. When exiting, he also slightly punched Damian, to remind him to follow him soon.

 

They met in the hallway, far away from the studio.

“Better pray Drake, that whatever you _planned_ will be successful and we will free Grayson from the clutches of bad television.” sneered Damian as he rejoined him.

Tim gave him a _look._

“Don't worry Dames” He answered him. “Soon you can go back to jumping around Dick, like you did before.

“What?! I _do not-!_ Take back what you said, _Drake!_ ”

Tim looked at his _baby demon brother,_ showing him exactly what he thinks of Damian's statement. _You aren't fooling anyone here._ _I know bad case of Hero Worship, when I see one,_ _Dames._

He didn't let himself think about _why_ he can.

“Sure.” Tim nodded, answering him. “Just do as I say, otherwise we won't save Dick, you hear?

“-Tt- Lead the way, Drake.”

 

They went towards the _candidates_ changing rooms. When they got to the right hallway (on which said changing rooms and staircase to the studio below was), Tim and Damian hid behind the corner.

“Ok, brat. They can't see our faces. So no direct attack, you hear me?”

“ _-Tt-_ ”

“You go through the ventilation here and plant the smoke bombs in each room then get back here. What did I say?”

“I choose the coward route to get rid of my enemies instead of facing them in honorable match of Grayson affections.”

Tim smacked Damian on the head. “What did I say?”

Damian glared at _his older brother_ and crossed his arms. “Plant the smoke bombs and get back here. What are _you_ going to do, Drake? Be pathetic and wait for me to save the day?”

Tim smiled gently. Damian found it _creepy_.

“ _I_ ” Tim started. “am going to lock the doors, so they won't leave. It would probably be futile, but it would give us time.”

“How much?”

“Enough to get Dick out of here.”

Damian give Tim a _Bat-glare_ “You better not fail.”

 

Tim nodded, still smiling. He pushed Damian slightly towards ventilation. “Now, go” He watched Damian go.

What he didn't said to him, was the fact that he sealed the doors _earlier_. He was about to run through the stairs to the studio below (and run away with Dick, before the brat _sees_ him), when suddenly someone pulled him back.

Hitting his back on the wall, Tim winced and looked at the attacker.

“Who the-? Hood?! What are you doing here?” asked Tim, shocked.

Jason smacked Tim on the head.

“Ow! What was _that_ for?”

Jason pointed to his _lack of_ red helmet or domino and his very _not 'Red Hood'-like_ clothing. “Guess, _Detective._ ”

“You didn't have to _hit me._ ”

“PuhLEASE! It's big brothers' duty. But what are you doing here, _Replacement?_ Going to see _Dicky?_ Aren't you supposed to be sitting in the audience, like _good little boy_ , that you are?”

“Aren't you supposed to be six feet under?”

Jason smacked him again.

“ _Low blow_ , Replacement. But seriously, go back to Daddy Dearest. You are gonna annoy me, while I go save Dickhead.”

“Oh really? You mean, _you are_ going to annoy _me_ _,_ while _Damian and I_ save Dick. ” Tim rolled his eyes dramatically. “Please, Jason! Everyone knows you have crush on him. I'm guessing you just want to take care of _competition_.”

“Of fucking-course I want to take care of the _competition_! And don't you fucking _act innocent_ , Replacement! Like _you are_ the one to talk, sending _the little demon_ on them! You think I wouldn't notice?” Tim tried to negate those accusations, that Jason was throwing at him, but horrible blush spread on his face sold him in a _second_. “Seriously, I know that _everyone knows_ , that I have crush on him, but you? You apparently forgot your previous occupation, _stalker boy._ ”

“I am not a stalker! I wasn't ever a stalker!”

“There's box of _evidence_ in Manor, that would state otherwise.”

“How do you-?!”

“It's a family of _Detectives_ , Timmers. You really believed, that you can keep secrets here? I'm pretty sure, that demon spawn already have nice collection of blackmail on you.”

Tim eyes widened. “Shit! Damian!”

He looked around him but the brat was _nowhere_. Doors to the changing room didn't seem to hold much longer due to constant hitting they endured. Doors to the emergency staircase, that Tim planned to use, where wide open. He bit his bottom lip. _Shit, he doesn't have time._

“You really didn't expected this?” Jason continued their conversation. “Slow, Timbo, _slow._ Why are you even called the smart one here, huh?”

Tim grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him in the direction to changing rooms. “No, Jay! It's Damian! That gremlin is probably terrorizing people as we speak!”

“Wasn't that supposed to be a good thing?”

Tim glared at Jason.

“Not when he goes _against my plan._ Come on!”

 

 

They found Damian, by going in the direction of terrified screams of TV Station crew.

Tim sighed. In front of him _their family gremlin,_ was threatening some poor soul in giving the place in the show to him.

_Little assassin, my ass._ Apparently Damian wasn't aware of _subtlety_ of their mission.

Tim felt headache coming. He pointed at Damian's general direction, not looking there – too busy massaging his head.

“Take care of it.” he said to Jason.

“Why _ME_?”

“Because – “ Tim looked directly into Jason's eyes. “ – it's _easier_ to _help him finish_ than _stop_ whatever he does. Besides – it was _you_ , who wanted to eliminate the competition, correct? Help him. You will get rid of the problem faster.”

 

Jason didn't answer him, but by his face, you could clearly see what he was thinking of Tim's reasoning.

“It's a trap.” He said after a moment. “I _know_ it's a trap. I can _fucking feel_ that it's a trap.”

“But?”

“ _BUT_ –“ Jason didn't finish, as he took few steps in the Baby Bat's direction. He stopped and turned to Tim.

“Don't. Move.”

Tim give him thumb up.

 

&&&&

 

“You heard the man, people! It's time to START! Dick, would you please ask the first question?”

“Of course! - _Eckhem_ \- “ he fake-coughed before reading from the prepared text.

“What kind of job you did, that will be considered _abnormal_ outside of Gotham and  Blüdhaven.”

As he finished, Dick raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Dave.

The host shrugged, his whole expression saying _'what_ _can you_ _do? Gotta love Gotham.'_

Dick reluctantly nodded.

“Candidate number 1! What's your answer?”

“You would be surprised how being a _mercenary_ is profitable outside of Gotham. Even if some jobs are… _quite strange._ ”

“…Do I want to ask?”

“I don't think so. Besides, I refuse to elaborate.”

“Understandable. Candidate number two?”

Lucas Trent seated more comfortably in his chair.

“Do you want list alphabetized or by dates? I'm warning you – it would take a while before I finish.”

“…Do you wish to mention few of them, at least?”

“And risk someone connecting the dots? No, thanks.”

“Of course. Candidate number three?”

Tiger sighed. “I worked with my company for a long time. In many places around the world. Do you know how many of those jobs, which seem _abnormal_ for USA citizen where everyday thing _somewhere else_?”

“Well, thank you, Mr Tiger. Dick – it seem like all your candidates are very capable people with exciting stories to tell you later. But we are on time schedule here. Are you ready for question _two_?” Dave directed the last part to Dick.

“It depends. Is question two also a ' _Gotham'_ kind of question, or something more … _normal,_ for non-Gotham audiences?”

“We won't know till you read, soIf you _please…_ ” Dick nodded and took a card with a second question.

“Often, because of my fame, I have to hide from the media to have at least some illusion of privacy. That includes dressing differently to what I'm used to. How can I be sure, that you would recognize me and not take me for some crazy man?”

“Candidate number one?”

Slade Wilson sighed. “During my work I have seen many crazy people. Some weirder then others. You can trust me, when I say that 1) I would probably recognize you and 2) I will never imply that you are crazy – even for a Gothamite.”

Audience ' _Aww…'-ed._

“What a sweet answer…” Dave agreed “But what candidate number two has to say?”

Lucas Trent relaxed, bending forward and putting his arms on his knees. He fake-coughed then, looking directly at the camera, he answered.

“You can _bet your ass_ , that I would recognize you – even by _looking at the back_.”

Dave's eyes widened as he looked at audience and then at Dick. “Did you hear that?” He asked him. “According to tabloids, I would say that it's quite a _high stake.”_

“… _Eh”_ Dick shrugged, relaxing in his seat. He started lazily (and very visibly for the audience) counting on his fingers “According to _Gotham Gazette_ , _Gotham Today_ , _Facts of Gotham_ , _USA Best_ and _The Man_ _USA_ _,_ my ass and I are ranked somewhere between 7 th to 14th place in _Hottest Men of All Time_ ranking and similar ones. If you want to bet something _more_ valuable, then you should bet _Nightwing's ass_. His goes somewhere between 1 st to 3rd.”

Dave nodded slowly. “Well… here's an information I never expected to hear.”

“Join the club.”

“Well, what can we do? By the way – I'm so sorry candidate number two, but apparently Mr Grayson didn't appreciate you not taking high-stakes for him. Better next time! Candidate number three? What is your answer?”

“…”

“…Nothing to add?”

“Not really.”

“Thank you for you answer, candidate number three.”

 

&&&&

 

“ _Do you understand, boys?_ ” asked Lucile in gentle voice. She was a petite woman and worked as one of the Blind Date Gotham crew members.

Tim nodded furiously, eyes wide – still in shock over what just happened. Lucile pulled Jason's and Damian's ear, to which both loudly protested.

“ _What do we say?_ ”

“We apologize.”

“Never again.”

“-Tt- Put me down, _you hag._ Ow!” Damian rubbed his _now_ free ear.

 

Lucile sighed loudly, crossing her arms in front of her. “At least your Father have enough money to pay for the repairs.” _And therapy_ , she added as an afterthought. “If he only taught you _some manners…”_

Tim looked down, ashamed. In the last moment, he grabbed Damian by the hem of his shirt, before his younger brother said something about _manners_.

Jason coughed in his hand before saying: “Madam, don't lump me with them. I ain't their–”

“Shush!” Lucile stopped him. “I'm not stupid nor blind, child. Now, don't came here again or I'll call the police.”

“But our Father is there, madam. He will be worried if we don't join him soon.” Tim placated.

Lucile raised her eyebrow. “Do you want me to call your Dad and tell him what you three _did_?”

They winced simultaneously.

“Call someone to take you home. And call Mr Wayne about your whereabouts. Now, I have to go back to my work.”

She closed the heavy doors to the building with loud _thud_.

Tim, Damian and Jason looked at each other.

“ _I hate you_.” they said, at the same time, to each other.

 

&&&&

 

“Okay guys! It's time for the last question! Dick – if you would…”

“But of course! _-Eckhem-_ Living in Gotham – city which was proclaimed many times as the 'Angst Capital of the World' – taught me, that you should find humor in simple things in life, if you don't want to end mentally ill.… _With exceptions_ to the rule, that I won't discuss here, but Gothamites know who I talk about. _Anyway…_ I like _puns_. But, what makes _you_ laugh?”

“Candidate number one?”

Slade didn't even take a moment to think as he replied, stone-faced “Actually g _ood_ jokes.”

“Exc _use_ _effing_ _you-_!”

“Richard…!'

“ _Dick_.”

“Dick. Please. Sit down and don't call names the candidates for your date, ok?”

Dick sit down and crossing his arms he muttered – loud enough for his mic to catch: “Candidate for my date _my ass…_ ”

Dave sighed, exasperated “…Yes Richard, we already went through this… Candidate number two?”

Lucas Trent didn't answer at first, visibly thinking about the answer, then he shrugged.

“Everything works for me, baby. As long as it's funny.”

“And candidate number three?” 

Tiger stared dead-eyed in the distance.

“…If I…” rest of his sentence was too low for mic to pic.

“If you?” prompted Dave.

Tiger took deep breath and repeated slightly louder.

“If I have to listen to a pun _one more time_ , I swear – I'll throw you away…”

“…At least, you have your own home, Dick” commented Dave.

“…from the speeding car.”

“…Ouch.”

Dave looked questioningly at Richard, asking him if he has something to say about the answer.

“Not everyone appreciate _art_.” concluded Dick.

“Apparently.” agreed Dave. “But! Let's now get to business!”

 

“Dick – with the third and last question behind us, now it's time for the main point of the show to start! _Who would you choose?_ No, wait – don't answer now. Before this, let's give you a quick recap of our candidates, so you can think again about your answer. The Recap, please?” He asked – question directed to no-one in particular.

From the speakers went short funky tune, then happy female voice answered. “But of course! First the candidate number o _n-e…e –Bz_ zzttt-…”

Immediately, after speakers message cut, every light in the studio was switched of. It was hard to see in total blackout, lack of windows not helping. Additionally, a moment later a crash was heard from the scene and struggling. But it ended as it begun – surprisingly quickly and without anyone knowing what's going on.

 

Maintenance crew quickly switched the lights on. Scream from the audience subdued to the murmurs. At first, nothing seemed out of place, but then everyone looked at the scene - more precisely at the entrance by which Dick Grayson came earlier. Doors were wide open (in contrast to what was before) and decorations around it where broken in few places.

There was no Dick Grayson on the chair nor anywhere in the studio.

Dave saw a letter on seat, that Dick previously occupied. He silenced the audience, making everyone focused on what he was about to read.

 

_Richard Grayson was in danger, so we took him somewhere safe. You are welcome._

_\- Batgirl & Black Bat_

 

Dave looked  directly at the camera.

“Batgirl. Black Bat. We – as the citizens of Gotham – are thankful for your help. We truly are. But, _you know…_ If you wanted a chance with Richard Grayson, you could just apply to tonight's game – like the rest of us, _cheaters_.”

Booing and chatter erupted from the audience, as people breathed in relief ( _Because they are safe, this time…)_ and opened their various social media accounts to tell the world what was going on. Dave had a word with the maintenance crew member, so when he got an _ok, signal is back on_ , he turned to the audience and cameras and gave the general message to the viewers.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Unfortunately, because our participant disappeared from the studio, we have to end tonight's show.” Boo-ing erupted from the audience, making Dave to please for silence. “I know, I know. I was also curious _who_ would our Guest choose. Speaking of whom – Gentlemen: what is your reaction to our sudden _twist_?”

Three men exchanged glances between themselves, then answered Dave with shrugs.

“Really, men? Nothing? It doesn't shock you at all?”

“In mine line of working, you learn fast not to let shock get a hold of you.” replied Slade, for which both other participants nodded, agreeing.

“But aren't you disappointed? I mean, you guys just got _ditched_ – intentionally or not – by _Richard Grayson_. You guys look like shock didn't even had _a chance_ to get a hold of you – that's how deep your _denial of this situation_ looks like.”

“It wouldn't even be the first time” muttered Lucas.

Slade Wilson and Tiger nodded, agreeing – no one was exactly sure with which statement they agreed.

 

& &&&

 

With the episode abruptly canceled and everyone apologized to, Bruce and Barbara slowly excited the studio.

“Barbara. You still up for that next episode?” asked Bruce, messaging his son's to meet them in front of the building.

“You mean that _ginger_ one I was telling you about?”

“Yes. Do you think Princess Koriand'r would be up to it? Would you?”

“I don't think she would have anything against. Still, I would ask her.”

“And you?”

“If I have time? Maybe? It's not like pictures of me and Dick on our dates, weren't in magazines already. But who do you see on a third seat? Roy Harper? Wally West?”

“ _None_ of them.”

“Then _who_? Plan said: red haired person who Dick _knows_ and is from _community_. We don't have much choice here.”

“I have a solution, Barbara.”

“… _Really?_ Mind sharing it?”

They stopped  and Bruce whisper ed to her ear.

“We dye Jason's hair and put him on the show.”

Barbara give him a  _ look _ .

“Are you, by any chance, _trying_ to _better_ your relationship with your second son, Mr Wayne?”

Bruce gave her a  _ Brucie _ kind of smile.

“Right.” Barbara huffed and rolled her eyes. “God forgive, if you show a bit of love for your family, by telling them directly what you feel. Come on, B. Girls just texted me. Hurry up you kids. We have one Dick Grayson to retrieve from GPD.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what you guys think? I kinda botched some of those characters, right…? (Especially Slade, Midnighter and Tiger, I think).  
> Tell me what do you liked and what not!  
> And have a nice Monday (as it is 10p.m. on Sunday when I post this…)
> 
> If you want, you can visit my [tumblr](https://marudny-robot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
